


Behind the Curly Hair

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chris and Tom are fake names, Crime AU, Loki and Doom are criminals, M/M, Organized Crime, This Is STUPID, Thor is a spy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Loki Laufeyson and Victor Von Doom..." Thor mumbled while looking at the criminal files."They're the two highest people on the 'Most Wanted' list. Catch them, and you have made America a much safer place." Frigga stated. "That's why I'm assigning you to find them."Thor continued to examine the files. There wasn't much about them... not even a clear picture. The only thing there was their last location. "You think you can handle it, son?" Frigga questioned, raising her eyebrow. "I'm an Odinson. I can find them."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK ON A03! AND I GIVE YOU THIS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

"Loki Laufeyson and Victor Von Doom..." Thor mumbled while looking at the criminal files.

"They're the two highest people on the 'Most Wanted' list. Catch them, and you have made America a _much_ safer place." Frigga stated. "That's why I'm assigning you to find them."

Thor continued to examine the files. There wasn't much about them... not even a clear picture. The only thing there was their last location. 

"You think you can handle it, son?" Frigga questioned, raising her eyebrow. 

"I'm an Odinson. I can find them." Thor said smiling at his mother.

"That's my boy. You have the files, and their last location was the address down here. Here is the plane tickets to New York, and good luck, son." 

Thor nodded and put the folders in his bag.

"Oh! One more thing, it is said that Loki can be very... persuasive. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone information about 'Project: Mjolnir' that is said to be what the two are looking after. And you never know if it might be him. Not a word, you hear me? That's an order for your mother and your police chief." Fridge warned.

"I got it. Not a word."

\-----------------------------------------

"So what you're saying is that A.E.S.I.R. knows who we are?"

"Yes," Victor affirmed. "They don't know a lot, but they listed us as wanted criminals, and listed what they know about us here."

"They could be sending someone to find us any minute."

"I know. We have to move." Doom stated.

"Or, we can stay and try to kill whoever is looking for us." Loki suggested.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! They probably have pictures of us so they know what we look like!" 

"Well do they? You're hacking into the files right now. So do they have a picture taken of us?"

Doom looked intently at the computer. "Not a clear one."

"Well, that just lays it out for us, doesn't it?" Loki said. "Hear me out. We can examine the officers at A.E.S.I.R. so we know what they look like, find out someway to kill him, so that they won't find us. Plus, there's still wigs and disguises." 

"And how are we going to make them leave the area, exactly?"

"Well, that depends on the officer." Loki shrugged. 

"Sometimes I think you're mad." Doom sighed.

"I do too. Now let's take a look."

\------------------------------------------

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Thor groaned and sloppily pressed the alarm clock. He lazily wiped the leftover sleepiness from his eyes and got up and ready.

\------------------------------------------

Thor walked to the café right next to the hotel, in Times Square.

He sipped his coffee while continuing to look on the files. "My lord... there's really nothing on these guys, is there?" Thor mumbled to himself.

"More coffee, sir?"

Thor looked up and saw what he thought was an angel. From his shiny, curly, gorgeous hair, to his perfectly polished shoes, this man was sent from heaven. 

"Sir?"

Crap. He was staring. Stop staring. STOP AND ANSWER THE MAN. "Um... y-yes! T-thank you!"

The man giggled and leaned over to pour the coffee. While he was pouring, Thor got a good look at his name tag. _Thomas._

"Um... Thank You... _Thomas._ " Thor said awkwardly smiling.

The man continued to giggle. "No problem! Mr...?"

Thor thought for a moment. He was an agent! He couldn't tell any _real_ information about him! "Hemsworth. Chris Hemsworth."

"Right. My name's Thomas." Tom smiled, holding out his lithe, pale hand.

Thor, or _Chris_ rather, accepted the handshake and smiled back. "This may be a bit ambitious, but can I have your number?"

Thomas grinned and took a pen out. "It is, very ambitious, judging that I just met you..." He said as he wrote, "But you're cute. So, call me sometime, ok?"

Chris nodded and smirked at the compliment as he put it in his pocket. Sure, he was on a mission, but a distraction once in a while isn't _that_ bad, right?

Thomas winked and sashayed back over to the counter. He put the coffee pot back on the machine, and walked back to the Break Room.

"So... Did you spot him yet?" Doom said, legs crossed on the table.

"Call it luck if you will, but I think I have, Doom."

"Wow. Good job, Loki."

"Not my name anymore."

"Fine... Good job, _Thomas_." Doom said, rolling his eyes.


End file.
